Desk structures having a supported monitor located under a window in the working surface are known; see, for example, Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,866 or Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727.
Although such desk structures are coming into wide usage, one problem associated with their use is the reflection of incident light from the smooth surface portions of the window. Not only can the reflected incident light cause discomfort to the user, but the reflected incident light can also interfere with the viewability of images appearing on the monitor screen beneath the window. Hood structures can be provided on the top of the desk working surface which circumscribe side, back and even overhead portions of the window, but such a hood structure can interfere with the usability of the working surface.
Antireflecting transparent members of glass or plastic that are adapted for placing over pictures and the like are known, but these members inherently have a somewhat hazy appearance which evidently is due to the fact that striking incident light is effectively diffused and reflected therefrom at random angles by minute surface irregularities. While such an arrangement is satisfactory for the viewing of adjacently placed objects (such as a painting), it is unsatisfactory for the viewing of relatively remotely placed objects located behind such a transparent member (such as a monitor screen) because of the increasing inability to see such a remote object clearly and sharply with increasing object distances from the transparent member. Also, see, for example, Denton U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,737 and Doi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,516.
So far as now known, the provision of a window in such an undersurface monitor equipped desk structure which is both antireflecting of incident exterior light and also transmissive of light images appearing on the face of the monitor screen with the monitor being in spaced relationship to the window has not previously been achieved.